


Sad Sunset

by thys_rin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Band Fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thys_rin/pseuds/thys_rin
Summary: In a situation where you have to choose between regret and taking a risk, which way would you take? Would you rather keep it to yourself or be brave enough to accept the possibility of rejection?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Sad Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This was a socmed series but decided to turn it to a short novel fic.
> 
> Listen to Ben&Ben's Susunod na Habang Buhay for the feels !!

* * *

_“Would it really work? You always seem hesitant of us.”_

_“Kuroo, honestly, I’m tired. I’m tired of everything. Maybe it just didn’t click right from the start."_

_"I feel that, too, Kenma. I was just hoping we could, at least, try._

_"It isn't your fault. It was just because of the circumstances. I know you're the right person, if such a thing exists. However, we met at the wrong place and the wrong time. Maybe if we try again in the future. If it's us, it's us. Que sera, sera."_


End file.
